Te Prometo
by M-Awesome
Summary: Yo te prometo una luna desnuda que sea testigo de nuestra locura, que al final de nuestros días nos va a sobrar una sombra. Que no cortaré más flores solo por adornar otras, que confundirás tus manos con las mías. Yo te prometo amor que eres lo mas bonito que he visto en mi vida. Jerza. Songfic con la canción La Promesa de Melendi.


**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Fairy Tail (propiedad de Mashima) ni la canción (propiedad de Melendi) me pertenecen. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

En un lugar perdido en las montañas descansaban los miembros de Crime Sorciere, la luz del Sol ya había desaparecido por completo y la luna brillaba, en lo alto del cielo estrellado, adornando aquella bonita noche. Todos dormían plácidamente, bueno, casi todos, Jellal Fernandes se encontraba todavía despierto. Había estado bastante extraño todo el día, a sus oídos había llegado la noticia de que Fairy Tail estaba a punto de renacer, con Erza como maestra del gremio. **  
**

 **Yo te prometo que yo**  
 **Seré quien cuide tus sueños**  
 **Y cuando tú estés despierta**  
 **El que te ayude a tenerlos**

—Erza...—susurraron sus labios mientras sus ojos miraban hacía aquella luna llena de esa noche. No había dejado de pensar en ella durante todo el día, la pelirroja se había atrincherado en su cabeza y no quería salir de ella. A él llegaron recuerdos de hace tiempo atrás con la Scarlet. Cuando se conocieron y le di un apellido. El irreparable daño que le hizo durante casi toda su vida, aquella batalla en la torre del cielo, no podía sentirse peor de aquello. Su reencuentro en Nirvana, cuando fueron separados por el consejo, pero sobretodo, cuando se volvieron a encontrar y aquel momento en la playa con ese beso que por culpa de su cabezonería no llegaron a culminar. Entrecerró los ojos y activó su magia de cuerpos celestiales "meteor" para llegar lo más pronto posible a Magnolia, ciudad que no se encontraba demasiado lejos de su posición actual.

 **Yo te prometo una luna desnuda**  
 **Que sea testigo de nuestra locura**  
 **Que al final de nuestros días**  
 **Nos va a sobrar una sombra**  
 **Que no cortaré más flores solo por adornar otras**  
 **Que confundirás tus manos con las mías**  
 **Yo te prometo amor que eres lo mas bonito**  
 **Que he visto en mi vida**

Mientras tanto, en Magnolia, concreta mente en donde se encontraba antiguamente el gremio de magos de la ciudad y que ahora habían empezado a reconstruir, se encontraban todavía 5 personas: Levy que rellenaba los últimos documentos para hacer oficial y era ayudada por Lucy mientras Natsu y Happy las molestaban a ambas. Mest y la nueva maestra Erza hablaban acerca de Fairy Tail y del antiguo maestro. Pasaron los minutos y finalmente todos se marcharon excepto Erza que se quedó unos minutos en silencio observando todo a su alrededor.

—¿Yo maestra de Fairy Tail? —una media sonrisa ocupó su rostro. —Jamás lo hubiera pensado...

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien —se hizo presente una voz detrás de Erza que la hizo girarse sorprendida.

—Jellal...¿que haces aquí? —el maestro de Crime Sorciere sonrió un poco acercándose a ella con pasos cortos.

 **Yo podría prometerte el mundo**  
 **Tu prométeme una madrugada**  
 **Pa' cantarte por Compay Segundo**  
 **Mientras tú me bailas como Lady Gaga**

—¿Con que maestra de Fairy Tail?, siempre supe que llegarías lejos —ella se sonrojó un poco. —Necesitaba verte, Erza —dijo mientras quedaba a centímetros de ella y para sorpresa de la chica, él la atrapó en un abrazo.

—J-Jellal...—susurró ella mientras su rostro se enrojecía cada vez más y los nervios se apoderaban de todo su ser.

—Lo siento —murmuraron los labios del chico cerca del oído de la pelirroja.

 **Te prometo amor que solamente**  
 **Yo tengo en mi mente pedirte una noche**  
 **Porque no necesitaré más que un muelle de San Blas**  
 **Sonando en nuestro coche**

—¿Sigues con eso?, ya te he perdonado por todo aquello —se separó de él sonriendo con dulzura— no eras tu mismo, estabas siendo controlado...

—No, no es por eso...aquella vez en la playa antes de los juegos...—dijo haciéndole recordar eso a Erza que ahora tenía su cara de un rojo con la misma tonalidad de su cabello y echaba humo por todos los poros de su piel. —...aquella vez te mentí, no tengo ninguna novia, aunque creo que ya lo sabes...

—¿A que viene esto ahora? —preguntó ella sorprendida por esas confesiones. Jellal lo pensó un momento antes de responder, pero ya saben lo que dicen ¿no?, una imagen vale más que mil palabras, y eso hizo.

 **Si me das la oportunidad corazón**  
 **De que nos besemos a solas**  
 **Tu vida será una canción When a man loves a woman**

El Fernandes tomó el rostro de Erza con sus manos y lo atrajo hacía el suyo, besándola por fin. Al principio la nueva maestra de Fairy Tail se sorprendió más que en su vida ante la repentina acción del chico, pero no tardo demasiado en cerrar los ojos y mover sus labios correspondiendo el beso que Jellal le estaba dando. Este pasó sus manos a la cintura de ella y la rodeó, ella por su parte rodeó el cuello del chico son sus brazos para profundizar el beso.

 **Yo te prometo que Yo**  
 **Jamás te haré una Promesa**  
 **Que no pretenda Cumplir**  
 **Jamas me iré a la Francesa**

Después de un tiempo se separaron por falta de oxígeno, ese gas tan necesario para la vida de cualquier mortal.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso —dijo el peliazul luego de unos segundos de silencio. —He estado enamorado de ti desde que nos conocimos Erza —los ojos de la Scarlet brillaron especialmente con esas palabras y se lanzo contra su pecho.

—Yo también te he amado todo este tiempo Jellal —declaró también Erza notando como los brazos de él la rodeaban aportándole un cálido sentimiento.

 **Yo te Prometo una luna desnuda**  
 **Que sea testigo de nuestra locura**  
 **Que al final de nuestros días**  
 **Nos va a sobrar una sombra**  
 **Que no cortaré más flores solo por adornar otras**  
 **Que confundirás tus manos con las mías**  
 **Yo te prometo amor que eres lo mas bonito**  
 **Que he visto en mi vida**

Así, abrazados se quedaron durante unos largos minutos, cada uno felices por la presencia del otro y por el haber podido por fin declarar sus sentimientos. Erza abrió fuertemente los ojos, se separó de su amado y lo comenzó a arrastrar por todas las calles de Magnolia mientras este intentaba volver a colocarse la capucha de su uniforme para no ser reconocido.

 **Yo podría prometerte el mundo**  
 **Tú prométeme una madrugada**  
 **Pa' cantarte por Compay Segundo**  
 **Mientras tú me bailas como Lady Gaga**

—Oe, Erza, espera un momento, ¿a donde se supone que vamos? —preguntó más ella solo seguía arrastrándolo hasta que se paró en frente de una posada de la ciudad. —¿Una posada? —preguntó confundido el chico. La respuesta de la pelirroja fue volverlo a arrastrarlo hasta la entrada del hotel.

—Una habitación para dos, por favor —pidió Erza a la recepcionista que enseguida tomó en cuenta su pedido.

—¿Q-Que diablos? E-E-Erza ¿no estarás pensando en...—y de nuevo fue arrastrado por la chica hasta llegar a la habitación que le habían asignado.

 **Te prometo amor que solamente**  
 **Yo tengo en mi mente pedirte una noche**  
 **Porque no necesitaré más que un muelle de San Blas**  
 **Sonando en nuestro coche**

Una vez se adentraron en dicha habitación, a Jellal no le dio tiempo ni a cerrar la puerta cuando Erza se le hecho encima para devorar sus labios en un fogoso y apasionado beso que hizo aumentar la temperatura de la habitación. Después de unos segundos de pasión el beso acabó en un simple roce de labios.

—¿Estas segura de esto? —

—He esperado tantos años por esto...no pienso ir despacio ahora —respondió ella mientras comenzaba a despojarse de sus ropas. En el rostro de Jellal se formó una leve sonrisa.

—Tienes razón...

 **Si me das la oportunidad corazón**  
 **De que nos besemos a solas**  
 **Tu vida será una canción when a man loves a woman**

Caminaron hacía la cama a la vez que se desnudaban agilizando el proceso mediante el cual se demostrarían todo el amor reprimido por tantos años. No existía nada más aquella noche, nada más que ellos dos.

 **Porque cuando un hombre ama a una mujer**  
 **Lo sabe desde el momento en el que la ve**  
 **Y no importa si algo falla**  
 **O de la mano de quien vaya**  
 **Si se Ríe o sí se Calla**

Los rayos de Sol hicieron despertar a Erza la mañana siguiente, se vio completamente desnuda y se fijó que a su lado todavía dormía su ¿novio?, podía llamarlo ya así, bueno después de lo que hicieron aquella noche.

—Jellal -pronunció su nombre con un tono especialmente amoroso y cariñoso —es hora de despertar —lo zarandeó un poco consiguiendo su cometido. Pero el chico solo refunfuñó, moviéndose un poco.

—5 minutos más —la Scarlet rió por el comentario pero tras unos minutos consiguió que despertara del todo.

 **Porque cuando un hombre ama a una mujer**  
 **Es cómo si le empezara a parecer**  
 **Que lleva tiempo dormido**  
 **Pensando que estaba Vivo**  
 **Yo te prometo contigo**  
 **Envejecer...**

Debían vestirse rápido pues ambos tenían cosas importantes que hacer ese día. Erza iría con Mest para que este le mostrará algo importante relacionado con el gremio según le informó este y Jellal tenía que volver con Crime Sorciere antes de que estos despertaran y le acribillaran con preguntas sobre donde había estado. De nuevo se volvían a separar, una mueca de tristeza apareció en el rostro de la chica.

Jellal la abrazó por detrás —¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó algo preocupado.

—Nuestro caminos se separan...otra vez —susurró ella lo suficientemente fuerte para que el lo escuchará. La obligo a darse la vuelta y le plantó un beso en los labios.

—No volveré a alejarme de ti...

—¿Lo prometes? —

—Lo prometo —Un nuevo beso selló su promesa y su amor.

 **FIN**


End file.
